


You Could Be A Troll

by nat216



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat216/pseuds/nat216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt first came out to Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be A Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Short note before you read: this script takes place over the phone, it might sound a bit odd without that context. Enjoy!

“Hey Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to tell you something, but I don’t want you to freak out, I don’t want this to change anything”

“Newt? What’s happened, are you alright? Are you crying? Newt?!”

“Thomas please just let me talk, I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you else wise, Okay?”

“Okay, sorry, I was just worried, go ahead”

“Thomas, Tommy, I don’t know how to say this, but I think you need to know, I think you should know. This is something I shouldn’t hide from you because you might hate me. But I can’t force you to like me just because you don’t know. So Tommy, I-I-I’m Gay.”

“Oh my god Newt, oh I was so worried. You’re all right though, right? Do you want me to come over? I’m coming over.”

“Why do you want to come over? Aren’t you disgusted with me? Don’t you hate me?”

“Oh god Newt no. I don’t care if you’re gay, straight, bisexual, you could be a troll and I wouldn’t care. You’re still the same old Newt, you just like guys, that’s nowhere near a problem. I’m not disgusted with you and I certainly don’t hate you, I don’t know if I ever could.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Now I’ll be over there in about twenty minutes with popcorn, go pick out a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is just a short script I wrote after originally coming out to a friend.


End file.
